barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Melody
Melody is the tritagonist of Barbie & The Diamond Castle. While she initially studied under the three Muses of Music as their apprentice, she became an official Muse herself at the end of the film. She is voiced by Marÿke Hendrikse. Story In the beginning, Melody was the apprentice of the three Muses of Music: Dori, Phaedra, and Lydia. She lived in the Diamond Castle with them, and helped to take care of it while studying the arts of music and magic under them. When Lydia turned against her friends, Dori and Phaedra hid their musical instruments along with the castle, and gave Melody the key in case anything bad happened to them. From her hiding place, Melody saw how Lydia turned Dori and Phaedra into stone statues when they tried to reason with her, and quickly ran for her life, only to be pursued by Slyder, Lydia's sidekick dragon. In a last resort to evade Slyder, she used her whistle to magically hide herself in a mirror, but she dropped her whistle in the process, and it ended up being broken by Slyder, causing her to be trapped in the mirror. She was so afraid of being found out that she kept silent. One day, Liana and Alexa, two best friends with a true passion for music and who worked as sellers of flowers, met a hungry-looking old woman. Despite their own need, they still kindly gave their lunch of bread and jam to her, and she gave them a mirror in gratitude. It turned out to be the exact same mirror that Melody had hid herself in. Liana's and Alexa's singing was so beautiful that she could not help revealing herself and joining in their song. Unfortunately, Slyder sensed her singing and destroyed Liana's and Alexa's cottage while trying to find her. Melody tells Liana and Alexa what's happen, and they're will be helped Melody to find The Diamond Castle. They're through the long way to find it, near Seven Stones. Until in the mansion, Liana and Alexa was fight because Alexa influence with the luxurious she never feel it before, actually the mansion's owners is under Lydia's spell influences. Liana bring Melody and leaves Alexa in the mansion. And Alexa throw her friendship necklace. Alexa was kidnap by Lydia, but because she refused to tells Lydia where's Liana and Melody, Lydia spells her and tells where are they. Slyder bring Liana and Melody to Lydia's place and Melody forced to tells her what's the key of Diamond Castle. Lydia brings Melody and meanwhile Liana and Alexa almost fall to the canyon. Liana wears the necklace again around Alexa's neck and Alexa free from the spell. In Seven Stones, Melody lied to Lydia about the key, because she didn't want to tells the real key. Liana and Alexa comes, and Lydia use her flute. Liana and Alexa just ostensibly to under her spell. Lydia makes a whirpool and commands them to jump into the whirpool, but Liana take her flute and throw it. Lydia tried to take it but she was pulled to the whirpool. Meanwhile Melody was breaks it herself. Liana thinks Melody's favorite song "Believe" is the key of Diamond Castle. They're sing the song and reveals the Diamond Castle. Their dress was changed to beautiful gown and Melody was free from the mirror. They're go to the Diamond Castle and Melody opens the door of the muses instruments place. Unfortunately, Lydia coming back, and Melody hurry to take the instruments before spelling to the stone. Liana and Alexa playing the instruments, and Melody is singing. Lydia and Slyder becomes statues, and her spells is broke. Dori and Phaedra turning into human again and back to Diamond Castle. Dori and Phaedra crowned Liana and Alexa as Princesses of Music and promote Melody as the new muses, replaced Lydia. Melody ask them to stay there, but they refused and want return to their home. When Liana and Alexa will be return bck to their home, Melody says goodbye on them and says she will be visited them. Physical Appearance Melody has light skin, blue eyes and auburn hair. Melody wears a necklace of the shape of a lyre, an ancient musical instrument that was very common in ancient Greece. Gallery Trivia *"Melody" is a name of Greek origin which means "music" or "song." Her appearance is also Grecian inspired, and Muses come from Greek mythology. *In the Barbie and The Three Musketeers teaser trailer, Aramina had the same appearance like her. *Melody shares the same name as Melody from Disney's The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea. Category:Barbie & The Diamond Castle Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Singing Characters Category:Summer's Roles Category:Musicians Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Under Spells